Friends with Benefits
by storywritinglover3663
Summary: Story takes place in the last year of Hogwarts. Pansy and Draco really want to make the impression that they aren't complete jerks, and believe that befriending Hermione Granger will be the perfect way to show it. But, along the way, maybe just a friendship may be a little less then what Draco wants with Hermione. Sucky summary, better story. Rating is between T&M.


"Hermione, what was the homework for potions again?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and shot him an annoyed look.

"Honestly Ronald, what happens if I get sick and I won't be there to tell you. What would happen then?" She asked, turning around to face him. He ran a hand through his ginger hair, and shrugged. Hermione rolled my eyes again, and turned around to continue doing my own homework. Proffessor Flitwick had her doing a two page essay on the spell Incendio. It was more boring then the essay she had for the new potions proffesor on Liquid luck. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, and urged her hand to write faster. She wanted nothing more then to be done.

"Are you going to tell me what the homework is or what?" Ron asked again, his voice slightly more rough.

"Essay on Liquid Luck. I'm not doing it for you." Hermione mumbled back. She could hear Ron snort under his breath and the sound of his footsteps as he walked away from her. He was such a grump. The door to the common room opened and closed, and the giggling of Lavender and Pavarti floated through the room.

"Hermione, want to hear a funny story?" Lavender giggled, skipping up the brunnette. Hermione turned around and smiled at Lavender. She had become a lot more tolerable then before, and she was beginning to make an impression on Hermione.

"Sure." Hermione replied. The two girls standing in front of her giggled, and then calmed themselves.

"Dean and Seamus were trying to make Malfoy's couldron float up and spill all over his overly expenssive blonde head, but instead of it landing on Malfoy, It went all over Pansy! It was even funnier, because she completely flipped out!" Lavender said, laughing hysterically as she said it. Hermione grinned as well, enjoying the image of a drenched Pansy that formed in her head.

"Remind me to thank those two later, will you!" Hermione called, the two girls already rushing up to the girls dormitories. Lavender flashed her a thumbs up, before the two of them dissapeared behind the door. Hermione chuckled to herself, and turned around to continue her work. It would be a lot easier now that she could entertain herself with the image of Pansy covered in pumpkin juice.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"Draco, just look at what those two idiots have down to my robes! They are ruined!" Pansy shrieked, tugging at her skirt that only came up to mid-thighs.

"You have magic. Use it." Draco sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair. Pansy was his friend, and he loved her, but sometimes he could get a real headache from her.

"Argh. I know I have magic. I just get so..._pissed _about these things!" Pansy hissed, flicking her wand and drying her clothes instantly. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"It's hilarious when you curse. Never sounds right." Draco teased, smirking his trademark smirk. Pansy rolled her eyes, and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Why does everyone hate us Draco? Just because we're in Slytherin doesn't mean we're totally awful, right?" Pansy suddenly asked. She chewed her bottom lip, nervously awaiting his answer.

"Because everyone is jelous of our awesomness." He replied. But he knew that wasn't the answer. The majority of their parents were loyal followers of Voldemort when he was still alive, including his. Lot's of people hated them for that.

"Yeah, right." Pansy laughed, smiling awkwardly.

"You know, maybe if we weren't such ass-wholes to everyone, we might have more friends." Draco pointed out, laughing at his own suggestment. Pansy suddenly stopped walking and turned around to look at him. A grin was spread wide on her face and she had that same gleam in her eyes she would get everytime she had an idea.

"Pans, I was just kidding..." Draco muttered, though he knew there was no point now.

"YOU ARE A GENIOUS! Ok, my plan is to start being nice to people. But we're gonna need a popular target to befriend. A person everyone wants to be friends with. and that person is...Drumroll please." Pansy declared, pointing to Draco. He rolled his eyes, and drummed the coffee table in front of him with his hands.

"Hermione Granger."

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Hermione yawned, and stuffed her finally finished homework into their individual folders, and then shoved those into her bag. She stretched her arms, and stood up from the desk she was sitting at. Hermione was itching to go for the walk she had promised herself while doing her homework, and immediately hurried out of the dormitory. It was after hours, and she could get in a lot of trouble for this.

"Child, where are you going at this hour?" The fat lady's voice whispered through the silence. Hermione froze in her steps, and turned around to face the women talking to her.

"Please, dont tell Professor Mcgonnagall. I just need to stretch my legs, and I'll be back within the hour, promise." Hermione whispered back, her voice pleading. The fat lady stared at her for a second, before sighing and smiling.

"Hermione, you're lucky I like you." She chuckled. Hermione grinned, and turned around to continue her walk. She slithered stealthily down the steps, her small body hidden well inside the shadows. The only sounds in the castle was the the small noise of the stairs constantly changing direction, and the light tapping of rain on the windows. Hermione couldn't help but help think about how scary moving around in the dark. Especially when you were in a giant castle that was deserted at the moment. Hermione shook the creepy thoughts that were beginning to settle in her mind away, and continued her walk until she was finally at the doors. She crept out of the castle into the night air, enjoying the cool air on her bare arms for just a second.

The school grounds were lit only by the moonlight, and the gleaming stars in the sky. Hagrid's hut didn't have it's usual yellow glow coming from the single window, making the place look even more deserted. The only thing that looked normal was the lake. The water was dark and ominous as usual, hiding the giant monster that lay in it's depths. Hermione kicked off her sandals, and slid out of her clothes, revealing a red bakini. She checked that no one was watching, just making sure, before stepping into the warm water. She kept going until she was waist-high, and finally let herself lay back on the water and just float. Hermione found herself singing a song her mom would always be singing around the house, her voice soft and floating on the wind.

_"Daisies on my window, blowing gently in the wind. Sunset, on the horizon, shine your warm glow upon me. I feel a stir in the weather. Leaves spreading, and flowers are blooming. Water has filled the bay, and shores near the lake. All around me the children are smiling, their days are gloomy no more. For once, its time, where theres pretty blue skies. And clouds for children to watch..." _

Hermione noticed then that the buzz and chirping of crickets had died, and everything around her was quiet. It seemed as though everything had quieted just to hear her sing. Even the whomping willow looked like it was trying to lean towards her. Hermione swam back to the shore and redressed as quickly as she could. T

he Fat Lady was probably expecting her to come back to the dorm any minute now.

**OK, that's chapter 1 for ya'll! Hope you guys liked it, please R&R.**

**Fun little quiz! :D**

**Q.) What is your favorite H.P. Proffessor**

**A.) Professor Lupin**

**B.) Professor Snape**

**C.) Professor Slughorn**

**D.) Other (LET ME KNOW!)**


End file.
